


Stay With Me

by ayyydestiel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), olivarry - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Green Arrow - Freeform, Hurt Barry, Hurt!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Olivarry, The Flash - Freeform, fluff at the end, hehe, heheheehhe, oliver/barry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyydestiel/pseuds/ayyydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Barry met Oliver Queen in Starling City, he met him in Central City. And the Arrow might've saved his life.</p><p>Or:<br/>The AU everyone wants-- with hurt!barry. Aka, the Arrow saves Barry from a bad situation. Barry isn't the Flash.</p><p>(This is my first fic on here, so bear with me if I tagged or did anything wrong. I'm still trying to figure things out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

_"Please, stop."_ Barry pleaded as his current boyfriend, Hartley, held him by the front of his shirt. Blood dripped down Barry's nose, and he felt his mouth fill with the red liquid and cover his teeth. 

"You were  _cheating_ on me! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it-- with that  _Iris_ girl!" Hartley screamed, punching Barry in the face at every pause-- even harder when he said Iris' name.  _  
_

"Hartley, please, no-- I love you-" Barry was interrupted as Hartley threw him against the apartment wall, walking up and kicking him in the stomach. 

Hartley leaned down, "That's not good enough for me. I need to  _know_ you aren't cheating on me with that bitch. _SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"_ Hartley yelled, continuing to kick Barry in the stomach once, twice, a third time. It was a fourth to make him feel like his ribs cracked. 

"I'm-- sorry. I love you, Hartley, please--" Barry cried, tears streaming down his face. Hartley grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up a bit. 

He punched him once, then, "Do you really love me?" 

Barry nodded frantically, "Of course-- of course I do. You can stay over. I don't have work tonight. I love you." 

Hartley tilted his head, "Promise me you'll never see Iris again." 

Barry coughed on his blood in surprise, sputtering, "Wait-- wha-" Hartley shook him and punched again, making Barry frantically shake his head, putting his hands in front of his face. 

 _"I promise."_ Barry said quietly, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Hartley smiled, letting Barry's sweater go. He held his hand out, which Barry took, standing up. 

"Come on, now, let's get you cleaned up. You remember what I told you I'd do if you told anyone about this, right? You need me, Barry." Hartley asked with a sweet looking smile. 

Barry gulped, nodding, "Yeah." 

Barry remembers that night. Before, Hartley and Barry had a great relationship. That lasted around two months. The abuse started in little bits at first.. Like when Barry had to bail on their movie night because of work, Hartley kicked him in the shin. He thought maybe Hartley was just a little angry, and that it was an okay reaction. He'll get over it. After all, Barry did bail on him. 

But then it got worse. Without Barry's knowledge, Hartley started beating him about every single little thing. Why did that guy stare at you? Why is that girl looking at you? 

And Barry shrugged it off. Because the one time he stood up for himself, the one time he tried to fight back-- Hartley threatened the lives of his closest family and friends. He remembers it clearly. 

_"If you ever say ANYTHING, I will kill Iris. Or maybe Joe, or any of those precious police officers. If I get put into jail, I'll escape and kill your dad on the way out. Understood?"_

Yeah. But Barry eventually decided that he needed Hartley. Without a boyfriend, he's nothing. Without Hartley, he's just a poor soul dating no one. So that's why he trudges on. Puts on makeup over those bruises, learns how to clean his own wounds. Barry figures that once his job takes up too much of his time, Hartley will give up and move on. 

~

"Hey, Allen-- need that evidence analyzed." 

"Lab rat, I need a fingerprint analysis on this gun." 

Barry sighed as two officers practically threw evidence at him. Gotta love that day job. 

"Hey, Barry." Joe smiled, clapping Barry on the shoulder. Barry smiled to hide the pain. 

"Hey, Joe. Gotta do this analysis. And this one. And the one from the vase robbery a couple days ago. Gotta go!" Barry smiled awkwardly, backing away into a door, wincing, then rushing upstairs. 

Iris smiled, walking into his lab an hour later, "Barry Allen. Whatcha doin'?"

Barry swiveled his chair with a smile, then remembered he wasn't supposed to talk to Iris anymore. 

He cleared his throat, "Um, nothing. Of importance. How are you and what's his name-- Max?" Barry said, quickly putting the topic on her.

Iris smiled, "Two months strong. You know, you missed our weekly family dinner." 

Barry smiled, "I'm happy for you." He said, trying to avoid the subject of Hartley in general.

_At least she isn't in a relationship like mine._

"How's your boyfriend-- you know, I don't see him around much. You hang out with him a lot, actually. What's his name again?" Iris asked. 

"Uh, Hartley. That's the guy. That I am dating." Barry cleared his throat, scratching his neck. 

She nodded, "Uh huh. Alright, well I have a lunch date with Max, see you later Bear. If you're not too busy." She kissed his cheek and left. Barry sighed with relief, swiveling back to his desk. At least Hartley wasn't here. 

She's right. Barry's been missing a lot of important family moments for Hartley. But it's either minimize the beating, or have a regular beating, so he chooses the obvious choice. 

After doing every analysis, Barry swiped the papers from his desks and rushed downstairs, hoping to get home before Hartley shows up. 

That is, until he runs into someone and falls on his butt, the person's coffee getting all over him.

"Oh my God, I am so-- sorry--" Barry stutters on the ground, shuffling to pick up his papers, ignoring the burning coffee on his face and chest.

The man he bumped into leaned down, helping him pick up his evidence, "It's fine. Wasn't looking where I was going. I should get you some paper towels." 

Barry looked up and nervously gulped, holding out his hand, "Barry Allen. Sorry. I'm really clumsy, I'm the scientist around here-- and- stuff. So sorry. Again." Barry awed at the man's facial structure. Then remembered he probably shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts about him because Hartley could show up any moment.

The man shook his hand, "Oliver Queen. Actually, since I picked up your phone for you, I might as well put my number in. The gun evidence needs to come back to me, I'm doing an investigation that connects back to Starling." 

Barry spluttered, "Wait-- the Oliver Queen? Like, found after five years-- sorry. Sorry! I should- get going. Thanks for the number-- I mean- I'll get you the evidence ASAP." He leaned down to pick up one last piece of evidence, enough to lift his shirt and jacket from his back a bit. There wasn't much pale skin left. Bruises over bruises covered Barry's back. In all shades of colour, from dark purple over green to a vomit like yellow. Some bruises were encrusted with blood, others looked like stripes from a belt or whip.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, that Oliver Queen. Is your back okay?" 

Barry suddenly stood up with his mess of papers, "Wha-- my back? Totally fine. Nothing to see." Out of the corner of his eye, Barry could see Hartley walking through the elevator. Oh god, he was late to his apartment, Hartley's gonna kill him. 

Oliver turned around to see who Barry was staring at. A man wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap was walking over. 

"Hey, Barry. You almost ready to go?" Hartley smiled. Barry gulped. 

"Yeah, just-- giving them my evidence. Then we can go." He smiled, starting to back away. 

Barry smiled at Oliver awkwardly, waving, "Nice to meet you-- I'll pay you back for- the coffee!" 

Oliver glanced between the man with sunglasses and Barry, eyebrows furrowed. 

Maybe, just maybe...

~

Hartley and Barry sat down to eat their take-out after some not nice things happened after Hartley witnessed Barry speaking to another man. 

Hartley put the food on the counter, "So how was your day, Barry?" 

Barry smiled nervously, "It was a good, n-normal- completely fine, d-day." Hartley silently put his coffee down. Barry winced after feeling the sting of a slap across his cheek. 

"Don't fucking lie to me, Barry." Hartley looked at him like Barry just slapped him, "I thought you trusted me?"

He had to lie. He can't reveal that someone- Oliver-- had seen his bruises-- the crusted blood on his back, the purple blotches of skin. Hartley would kill him with a kitchen knife. 

"So you and Joe had an argument? That's all?" Hartley asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Barry nodded, "Yeah." He coughed, "He thinks you and I are spending too much time together. You know, you haven't even met Joe, maybe we should have dinner with him--" 

Hartley interrupted, punching him in the face, "No. That bastard doesn't have any say in how much time we spend together. You are mine, is that clear? I don't want to meet your stupid pretend dad. You. Are. Mine." He repeated, sitting down. 

Barry placed a hand on Hartley's thigh, nodding, "Yeah. I am yours." 

Hartley grabbed Barry's cheek, pulling him in for a deep, hard kiss.

Barry sighed into it. Less of a, 'i love you' sigh, more of a, 'what is my life' sigh.

~

 **Iris-**   _Hey, you missed movie night. You're spending a lot of time with that boyfriend of yours. Let us know if you have time for family._

Barry sighed, putting his phone back on his bedside table. 

Hartley looked over, "Everything alright?" 

Barry nodded, "Yeah, just Joe. There was another robbery last night." 

He shook his head, "It's the way of the world. People get robbed." 

Barry furrowed his eyebrows, then quickly nodded, "Yeah." 

Barry sat up, "I have to get to work." 

Hartley forced him back in bed, "No you don't." 

Barry looked over, gulping, "Hartley, this is my job--" 

"I don't give a damn about your job." Hartley said angrily, standing up and kicking Barry in the stomach. He then straddled Barry's lap, kissing his lips. 

"You only have time for me. You can leave when I say you can." He smiled, kissing him again. Barry winced, then nodded. 

Forty minutes of an unwanted make out later, Barry's phone wouldn't shut up. 

Hartley sighed, "Who the hell keeps calling you? Are you cheating on me?" 

Barry gulped, "No. I'm sure it's just my job, cause I'm late." He leaned over, picking up his phone. 

 _"Barry, where are you? You were supposed to come in twenty minutes ago."_ Joe stated. 

"Sorry, Joe-- running late, my boyfriend--" 

_"Yeah, your boyfriend. Seems like you only have time for him anymore. Come in whenever then, if you're not too busy with him."_

Then the call ended. 

Hartley sighed, "I'll let you go this one time." 

Barry nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Hartley." 

He rushed to his closet, putting on a shirt, jeans, and oversized hoodie to hide the new bruises. 

~

  _Oliver's POV_

"You don't understand. He had a variety of bruises-- some were yellow, blue- some even looked like he was whipped!" He said, frustratedly eating his Big Belly Burger. 

"Are you sure he doesn't do sports or something?" Felicity asked innocently. 

"He's a forensic scientist. He looked like he had no muscle, anywhere." Oliver stated. 

Felicity sighed, "You're here on Arrow business. Maybe you can suit up and stalk him like you always do to people. Not saying you're a stalker, or creeper, or anything-- but you kind of are." She paused, "I just said aren't, right?" 

Oliver sighed, "The robberies going on in this city are exactly like the ones from Starling City years ago. Rathaway is back from the shadows." 

"Wasn't he, like, high school age when he robbed those places in Starling? Every photo of him has been erased from every online database or police evidence. All you have is that blurry photo Detective Lance miraculously found. Even if he is here, he probably looks way different from his high school days." Felicity stated, sipping her soda afterwards.

Oliver grumbled, "We have to try."

Felicity nodded, "Alright, but you're paying for the Big Belly Burger."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

~

_Barry POV_

 "Yo, Bear, what's with the hoodie?" Joe asked as he walked into Barry's office. 

Barry fumbled with the strings of his hoodie, "Just cold." 

He raised an eyebrow, "In the middle of spring?" 

Barry scoffed, waving his hands, "It could always rain! And it gets cold in here." 

Joe sighed, "You were late to work today. 'Cause of that boyfriend of yours. Anything you're not telling us? I haven't even met the guy." 

"Nope. Just late to work. As usual." Barry mumbled, swiveling his chair back around to his desk. 

An officer ran to the door of his office, "Joe, another robbery!"

Joe started to walk out, "Tell us when you have time to be with family!" 

Barry frowned slightly at his desk. On it sat an old picture of him and Iris from a couple months ago. Right before him and Hartley started dating. Hartley. Barry rubbed his eyes. They're probably going to give him a butt load of work because he was late. He needs to tell Hartley not to go to his apartment tonight.

Barry picked up his phone, dialing a number he doesn't get butterflies in his stomach about anymore. 

 _"What?"_ Hartley harshly whispered into the phone. 

"Hey, you can't come to my apartment tonight--" 

 _"Wasn't planning to. I'm busy, you dick."_ A harsh voice replied quietly, then the call ended. 

Barry frowned. Well, that's different. Barry could've sworn he heard police sirens and a couple whimpers-- but he's at the station. Couldn't be from Hartley's side of the call. 

It couldn't be. 

~

Barry sighed, frustrated, as he put on his coat. Hartley never called him back after last night, and wasn't at the apartment this morning-- which he was sort of thankful for, but also worried about. Was Hartley mad at him? 

Suddenly Hartley barged into the apartment, the door smacking the wall and forcefully closing.

"You asshole!" He screamed, and Barry ran behind the counter in the kitchen. 

" _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ Hartley screamed, smacking the vase by the front door, the pieces shattering all over the hardwood floor. 

Barry backed up to the cabinets in fear, "What? Hartley what--" 

Hartley stomped into the kitchen, " _IT WAS ALL GOING FINE UNTIL YOU CALLED."_

Barry put his hands in front of his face, "I swear, I didn't know, I was just worried-"

Hartley suddenly calmed down with a smile, slowly walking over, "Yeah. You were just worried." He grabbed Barry's hands, slowly putting them down. 

He smiled, "You have work today, correct? And it's a holiday?"

Barry nodded, gulping nervously, "Yeah.. There's only going to be like, a fourth of the workers there." 

Hartley smiled, grabbing one of Barry's hands, "I'll drive you to work today, honey bear." 

Barry cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah-- I guess." 

Barry followed nervously, and confused as to why Hartley suddenly calmed down. And why he was being so..  _nice._

_~_

Barry sat as his desk while Hartley fiddled around with stuff in his office. 

"So what do you do around here?" Hartley asked, looking at the back of Barry's head. 

"Analyze evidence, use science to catch criminals." Barry replied, typing at his computer. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow, slightly smiling, "So you don't use a gun or anything? No fighting skills?" 

Barry shrugged, "Never really needed to. I always stay here, in my little lab." 

"Good." Barry heard the cock of a gun, and his eyes widened. "Get up,  _boyfriend._ " 

Barry immediately put his hands up, standing from his spin-y chair. He felt his heart beat a bit faster, nervously shifting his feet. 

Hartley put the head of the gun on the back of Barry's head and put his arm around his neck tightly. 

"You even  _think_ about trying to be some sort of hero, I'll shoot you in the head." Hartley whispered harshly, and Barry nodded as much as he could with an arm around his neck. The arm disappeared and Hartley hid his gun under his coat. 

"Now, we're gonna go back into the elevator, and you don't say a word." Hartley commanded. Barry gulped and nodded, silently following Hartley as they slid past the few officers in the station, going back into the elevator. Once the doors closed Hartley put his arm back around Barry's neck and cocked the gun on the side of his head. Barry shivered in fear, closing his eyes for an extra second before hearing the elevator doors open again. 

Hartley temporarily lifted the gun off of Barry's head and started walking, Barry tripping along from in front of Hartley. He lifted his gun in the air and shot it three times, yelling. 

"THIS IS A ROBBERY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING YOUR GUNS OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SHOT IN THE HEAD." Hartley screamed angrily, taking off his baseball cap and throwing it across the room. 

Officers ran into the front room, a couple hiding behind their desks. A women tried to heroically get up and shoot Hartley, then noticed Barry was in front of him and stopped for a moment. That moment was too long, because Hartley shot her in the neck. 

Hartley shrugged, "Close enough." 

Barry noticed Joe and Iris walk out of the room and widened his eyes, "Hartley, please-" Hartley turned the safety off, pressing it harder against Barry's head. Barry closed his eyes in fear. 

"Oh my God, Barry-" Iris whispered, putting her hand on her mouth. 

"What do you want?" Barry cried as Hartley's arm tightened around his neck. 

Hartley grinned, "All those robberies. Those were  _all_ me. And then your stupid ass has to call me during last night's, and now they have evidence on me!" He stated loudly, shoving the gun against Barry's head at certain words.

"Hartley, put the gun down, Barry has nothing to do with this." Joe stated, putting his hands up calmly. 

He smiled, "Barry has everything to do with this. I pretended to be this loser's boyfriend for months just so that I could get to this moment. Not only will you erase all evidence of me existing, but you will all give me your money and I'll let Barry go with little damage." 

Someone came in through the elevator and Hartley didn't even turn around. He just put his arm back and shot the person, then calmly put the gun back on Barry's head.

After a moment, "GET TO WORK!" An officer went to their computer while the others just stood with their hands up. Iris was shaking behind her father, her hand over her mouth. 

Suddenly the window shattered, a figure coming through. The figure was dressed in a green suit, and he put up his loaded bow and arrow towards Hartley. 

"Put the gun down, Hartley." The Arrow stated, his voice low. Barry nearly sighed in relief, but the gun was pressed harder against his head. 

He shot the arrow, it barely glazing against Hartley's head and to the wall behind him. 

"I said, put it down. Give us back the kid, or the next one goes to your head." The Arrow commanded, putting another arrow up. 

Hartley nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah, alright. You can have him back." He shoved Barry forwards, who tripped. 

"But, you never specified if you wanted him alive or not." Hartley smiled, suddenly turning Barry around and shooting him in the stomach. Barry stood there in shock for a couple moments and fell to the floor. 

"Barry!" Iris and Joe called out. Oliver's arrow landed in Hartley's neck a second later as he ran towards Barry. 

Barry started coughing, putting his hand over the bullet wound. 

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Joe called out, running towards Barry. 

Barry looked up, blinking, "Y-you're.. the Arrow." He coughed, some blood dripping down his mouth. 

The Arrow picked Barry up bridal style, "Yes I am, kid. Keep pressure on that wound and stay conscious, I'm taking you to the hospital." 

He started running, choosing the stairs over the elevator. He sprinted to the hospital with Barry in his arms, "Stay with me, Allen." 

He kicked the hospital door open, "He's been shot! I think he's dying." 

Nurses immediately ran over with a gurney, Oliver quickly placing Barry onto it and watching as the nurses ran off. 

Stay with me, Allen.

~

_7 days later_

Barry woke up to beeping. Lots of beeping. Annoying beeping. He opened his eyes to a white hospital room, and Iris sitting next to him. 

He squinted, rubbing his eyes, "Iris?" 

Iris shot awake, "Oh my God, you're awake. Thank God. I'll go get a nurse." 

She ran out of the room and Barry tilted his head in confusion. 

Suddenly Oliver walked in, walking next to Barry slowly. 

Barry coughed, "Hey, I know you. I owe you a coffee." 

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah." 

Barry furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why are you visiting me in the hospital?" 

He shook his head, "I just heard you were here. Everyone at the station is talking about it. Your boyfriend's in prison by the way." 

Barry sighed of relief, then, "Wait-- what? No, he can't-- he can't go there--" 

"Barry, calm down, why not?" Oliver stepped closer, noticing Barry's heart speed up. 

"Hartley said he would kill my dad if he ever went to prison-- I-- no--" 

"Barry, your dad is fine. Hartley's not even in the same section as your father." Oliver stated. 

Barry looked up, "Really?" 

"Really." 

Barry looked up, noticing the man's gorgeous stubble around his face. He quickly averted from thinking about that. 

"So why did you do it?" Oliver asked. 

"Do what?" Barry replied. 

"Let your boyfriend beat you. They said-- you have bruises everywhere. You had internal bleeding, Barry. He hurt you bad." Oliver stated. 

"Yeah, and then he shot me. Great taste I have." Barry smiled sarcastically. 

"It's not your fault. He threatened you. There's nothing you could've done." Oliver replied. 

Barry smiled a bit, nodding. 

After a pause, "So, after you get out of here, I think I might take you up on that coffee." Oliver stated. 

Barry looked up with raised eyebrows, "Really?" 

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, "Together though." 

Barry's eyes widened, "I mean, if you want to. I am totally going. Love coffee. And men with stubble-- I didn't just say that." 

Oliver chuckled a bit, "And I like forensic scientists." 

Barry smiled. Maybe he does have good taste in men.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mads wtf¿ from vine/ @cenxtralcity on twitter for a couple lines in this. And inspiring me to write this.


End file.
